


Esvaecer

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Uma breve descrição da angústia que Jack sentiu ao perceber que não conseguiria salvar Carly.





	Esvaecer

Diante de uma situação desesperadora Jack Atlus abusaria de sua total frieza para lidar com as coisas, mas agora era diferente,  _bem diferente._

Enquanto vociferava o nome de Carly para que ela acordasse Jack só conseguia pensar no quanto ele era  _incapaz._

 _Incapaz_  de salvá-la.

 _Incapaz_ de voltar atrás para impedir a morte dela.

_Morte._

Carly não podia estar morta. Não, não, ela era _especial,_  como poderia morrer? Carly era gentil, altruísta, uma pessoa boa...

Exatamente, Carly era especial, mas não deixava de ser humana,  _uma mera mortal._

Os pensamentos de Jack alternavam entre imaginar o quanto Carly sentira medo, o quanto Carly se sentira desamparada e, principalmente, no fato de que Carly havia morrido _sozinha._ Todas essas cenas eram angustiantes demais, até para alguém que clamava ser indiferente como Jack.

Não, ele não a deixaria partir assim.

— Carly! — a sensação de segurar seu peso enquanto ela jazia desacordada em seus braços era cruel. — Carly! Acorde!

— Jack? — o ex-Rei queria sentir alívio, mas no fundo ele sabia que não adiantaria de nada render-se à uma alegria passageira. Deus sabe o quanto Jack queria arrancar aquela erva daninha do seu peito, aquela  _coisa_  dotada de pessimismo e aflição que o deixava com medo de algo que ele sabia que iria acontecer. — Jack, onde você está?

Ele ficara tão cego ao ouvir a voz de Carly que não percebera que quem não conseguia enxergar era ela. As pupilas de seus olhos haviam desaparecido, eles estavam completamente vazios, _sem vida._

— Eu estou aqui. — parte dele dizia que era bobagem fazer aquilo,  _a maldita erva daninha,_  mas ainda assim Jack pegou os óculos de Carly que havia guardado com ele e os colocou nos olhos quase sem cor dela. Uma das lentes estava quebrada assim como o coração do duelista ao notar que a jovem parecia estar cada vez mais leve, como se ela estivesse desaparecendo. — Carly...

— Eu sempre gostei de torcer pelas pessoas... sabe, presenciar o que elas faziam de melhor... — Carly não deveria estar falando no passado porquê Jack não a deixaria ir à lugar nenhum, ele não a deixaria morrer outra vez. — Eu sei que você pode vencer essa batalha, Jack... você é um grande duelista... você é o Rei! — a sombra de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dela tão rápido quanto uma flecha, as lágrimas por outro lado não ousaram desaparecer. — Eu estarei torcendo por você, Jack.

É claro que ela estaria, ela continuaria bem ali do lado dele.

— Carly...

Qualquer coisa que Jack pretendesse dizer ficou presa em sua garganta quando Carly o abraçou com força, isto é, com a força que ela conseguiu reunir. Talvez se ele retribuísse o abraço com mais força ainda conseguiria fazê-la ficar, isso, ninguém a tiraria dos seus braços dessa maneira.

— Jack, eu amo você.

Seus braços já não envolviam o corpo de Carly, porém Jack queria continuar com os olhos fechados, com a ilusão de que ela ainda estivesse ali. A ilusão de que ela ainda estivesse dizendo aquelas palavras doces, a ilusão de que a sensação de paz que aquele abraço lhe dera ainda permanecia em seu ser. Mas o que eram todas essas coisas além de _ilusões?_  Jack Atlus jamais se contentaria com ilusões, dito isso ele abriu os olhos e encarou suas mãos trêmulas, mãos que apertavam Carly contra ele há poucos segundos.

Os óculos com lentes espirais repousavam no chão quebrados, exatamente como o coração de Jack ao ver que a pessoa que ele verdadeiramente amava havia se esvaecido. 


End file.
